1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a storage structure for storing a collapsible seat such as a collapsible automobile seat.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
Some wagon-type automobiles have first, second, and third rows of passenger seats that are successively arranged in tandem. The third row of passenger seats, which are positioned behind the second row of passenger seats, are usually collapsible so that, when not in use, they can be folded to create a cargo space for placing luggage or other cargo. However, since the collapsed passenger seats project on the floor of the wagon, they tend to interfere with the loaded cargo or to present an obstacle to neat loading of the cargo.